


I Know What You're Thinking

by cryptaniac



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 1980)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, POV First Person, Ties & Cravats, but like very light, complete and utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptaniac/pseuds/cryptaniac
Summary: Magnum gets a late-night call from Rick.This fic is basically an excuse to write Magnum's first-person narration - but make it smut.
Relationships: Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV/Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	I Know What You're Thinking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GentleSharks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentleSharks/gifts).



Rick had called me up at 10 pm on a Friday night - I know what you're thinking and you're right: that's a booty call if I'd ever seen one.

I had just closed a case, and this was the perfect opportunity to celebrate with one of my closest friends. It's funny how these things work out, in 'Nam this arrangement had been little more than a way to make ends meet, but once we've been back it seemed like a waste to break a perfectly working system.

It was yet another beautiful night in paradise. That's the nice thing about Hawai'i, no matter the time of day chances are you'll be able to drive to your casual hookup with the top of the Ferrari down and the wind in your hair.

I pulled up at the Kamehameha Club since Rick had said to come pick him up there. I knew the guy well enough by now to know that we wouldn't leave the club anytime soon since Rick had a thing for taking more than his administrative work to the office, if you get my drift.

As soon as he noticed my arrival, he handed me a beer and I sat down in my usual spot at the beach-side bar. For all that he usually knew my open tap down to the last cent, Rick could be generous when he wanted to be and what can I say? It might not have been a vintage Château Lafite from Robin’s wine cellar, but getting a free drink to set the mood so to speak, didn’t hurt and helped a man feel appreciated.

It didn’t take long for Rick to finish up his work for the day and as I had predicted he led me down the hall to his office instead of the main entrance. He locked the door behind us and looked at me without saying a word. Not that he had to. That’s the great thing about hooking up with guys, especially if you’re already good friends. I mean don’t get me wrong, I’m not picky when it comes to the question of going to bed with a man or a woman, the way I see it it’s just like with sunrises and sunsets. There is no use in picking one over the other, in the end, you really need both to make a day complete.

So anyway. Hooking up with guys. If I ever were to write a handbook for the bisexual man of today, chapter one would include one simple fact: things are pretty damn easy with guys.

Which is why I crowd him against the edge of his desk and he complies easily. I’m a tall guy and it’s clear that Rick’s a good deal smaller than me. I don’t let on to the fact, mind you, but in situations like this I’m aware of it. A guy can’t help it, really. I always loved the fact that I can easily push him down with my weight. How natural it feels to cover his much smaller body so completely and in doing so, make him mine so completely – at least for our time spent behind closed doors.

It would probably come as a surprise to a lot of people that Rick likes it too. Likes giving up control for a while and giving himself over to another person’s whims and needs. He’d probably sock me if I were ever to relay this fact to anyone, so this will stay between my little voice and me.

Our movements are well-practiced and all the better for it as our bodies rub together lazily while our kisses grow deeper and more urgent by the second. I can feel the heat of his erection through the thin material of my cut-offs and my dick tells me to get on with the program but the little voice in my head disagrees. I want Rick to feel crazy with how good he feels before I even think of getting inside him. So I ignore my dick and, as so often, heed the advice of my little voice as I set an easy rhythm. I can feel his breath pick up and he tells me to get on with it, but I just keep him in place, gently but firm and I know that he won’t try to get out of my hold over him.

We used to play this game a lot during our time in 'Nam, at times I think it helped keep us sane when the world around us went up in smoke and I think it's part of the reason why we’re so inseparable now. It might not be the most usual way to form a lasting friendship, but I guess if I wanted things ‘the usual’ way I would’ve stayed in the Navy or become an accountant instead of starting a career as an a-class private investigator. But I digress.

I palm Rick’s hard-on and move on to open his denims and pull them down his legs. Rick smirks at me as I take in the sight before me. I wonder if he has been going commando all day, thinking about what he was going to do that night and it turns me on to no end. I pull him in by his tie – another outfit choice specifically designed to make me lose my mind – and just like that, we are kissing again.

Rick starts fumbling with my belt buckle, but I just push his hands away and finish the job myself. I hastily step out of my pants and only let go of Rick in order to pull my shirt over my head. Rick looks up at me through his eyelashes as he oh so slowly undoes the buttons of his shirt. The damn tie is still in place, its knot still pulled tight around Rick’s tanned neck and I can see the veins underneath it, pumping blood in tune with his quickened breathing.

I want to tell him that he looks beautiful like that, but I know Rick tries to pretend he’s all manly; _pretend_ being the important word here, so I keep my mouth shut.

“Shake your head when you can’t breathe,” I tell him instead and I wrap the tie around my right hand as I make him turn around. His hands automatically come up to rest on his desk and I motion him to spread his legs wider for me.

A quick tug on the tie pulls a gasp from Rick’s lips.

“Fuck! Thomas, stop messing around, will ya?” he starts whining but another gentle tug at the fabric on my hand makes him shut up quickly. I rub myself against his slightly spread cheeks as I kiss along the edges of the silk around Rick’s neck. His hand has come down to his dick, but he isn’t stroking himself, just pushing down to relieve some of the pressure. God, he’s so turned on and all just for me.

I’ll be the first to admit that I lost all control by the time I finally sink the first lubed up finger into his tantalizing ring of muscle. Never letting go of his tie I start to open him up. My dick starts leaking as I watch one, two then three fingers disappear into Rick’s tight ass.

“C’mon I’m ready, c’mon, sweetheart,” Rick whispers hoarsely and I almost come right there from that endearment. Fuck, when did I get so weak for this man? I let go of the tie and pull the thin latex of the condom over my length with shaking hands. Rick is pushing back against me, but I hold on to the soft flesh of his hips tightly as I finally sink into his welcoming heat. Rick lets out a long sigh as he takes all of me easily.

My fingers find their way back to his tie almost by instinct as I start fucking him in earnest. I love the way his body bends for me, the way his biceps bulge with the strain of holding himself upright.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” I finally blurt out despite myself and I pull his head back by his tie to kiss him before he can even think of complaining about it.

I’m so close already, but I know that Rick isn’t far behind. He lets out a sharp groan as I start stroking him without much finesse, I’m too far gone for that. Rick doesn’t seem to mind though. His movements grow more erratic as he tries to push into my wrist as well as around my dick.

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon just let go, sweetheart,” I breathe more than whisper against his ear and he goes still against me, his cock pulsing as he spills his release all over the papers on his desk.

It’s kind of embarrassing but the mere thought of how fucking dirty that is makes me come as well. Without meaning to I pull the fabric around his neck even tighter as I continue fucking him through both of our aftershocks until I can’t take it anymore and I have to pull out.

Rick sacks against his desk completely, body limp and so obviously satisfied that I can’t help but smirk as I let myself plop onto a nearby chair, bare ass and all.

We’re silent for a few moments, the both of us catching our breaths and our shared intimacy allowing ourselves to feel comfortable without having to talk.

I can feel myself starting to drift off right there in Rick’s office chair when he finally breaks the silence.

“Really gotta add that bed to your taxable expenses. Fucking hell.”

What the- ???


End file.
